Andrea and Shin's Luv Story
by Baby Boo Angel
Summary: This the story of how Andrea and Shin met for the very first time and how the fell in love with each other. This story goes with my other story call My Sister and Your Brother which I still haven't finished. Hope u like it. and plz plz R&R OCxOC Discontinued


**_So I decide to make a love story on Andrea and Shin. On how they meet and fell in love with each other. I was going to put it in my other story call My Sister and Your Brother but I decided not to because it was going to be longer and a little confusing so I decide to put another sor of short story up. In both my stories Shin never met Mizuki her only heard of her threw his Brother who had sometimes talked about her. So I hope u guys really like.:D_**

_

* * *

__Oh yeah this story was suppose to be in between chapters 1-something (I not sure) of my other story. When Andrea is talking to Mizuki of how she meet Shin and how they fell in love with each other and her problems with him._

_Italic means characters thoughts. _

**_And Bold with Italics means I'm speaking which you will rarely see except at the end of the chapter when I wear myself talking. _**

**_I will never own Hana-Kimi so don't accuse me of anything!_**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in the city of Tokyo, many people where going to work or either going to school or just going out to have some fun. A young 15 year old girl was getting off a plane. 

She had black hair tie in a ponytail, white/tan-ish skin, brown eyes, and look very innocent and delicate. She was pretty with a tomboy-ish look on her face. She was about 5ft.2/3 in. She was wearing some knee high black jeans with a pink shirt that said _cute _and had a heart in the middle, she also had some white Nikes, and a heart-diamond shape gold necklace with some black hoop earrings.

She then started looking around and stared at some of the things she never seen before.

"Wow! So this is Tokyo, Japan."

"It looks really cool and sor of like L.A."

She went inside the airport to catch a cab and so it could take her to her new apartment where she was going to leave for the next few years. When she got to her apartment in her front door it read Andrea Ashiya and had a door bell under it. Then apartment was really decent to live in. It had a big living room, 2 bedrooms, a lovely bathroom, a kitchen, and some good beautiful furniture. It was perfect for her to live in. It was sor of small but very comfortable.

She got her bag and luggage and brought it inside so she could unpack. She was suppose to share the apartment with her brother but he instead went to study to Europe and left the apartment for her to take. She was going to go to a co-ed school called Starlight Hope High School **_(A/n if any of you guys know what school Shin goes to plz tell me or should I just leave it with the school name I chose. Well U guys can decide.:)_**. The school was perfect, close to Osaka High were her worst enemy went. His name was Izumi Sano she was going to make him pay for whatever he did to make her older sister, Mizuki returned to American and made her cry for so many months and she some how had also turn emo.

For now she was only going to go to his the High Jump competitions he was in and then after a while she would attack him where it would hurt him the most. **Thank God** her mother had come to check out her apartment and had put in all the furniture, painted it, and was very clean.

Her mom had all bought her the school uniform and left her a few credit cards, money, and a few pics of her family and friends so she wouldn't feel so lonely. All she needed to do was put everything in place and go to sleep so the next day she would attend her first day of school. After she put all her clothes and had unpacked she went to her bed and fell asleep on it.

The next morning was her first day of school. She got up early at 6:00 pm and went to take a shower. She dried her hair and body. She was very happy that at her age she had a very pretty curvy body which every boy loved to see.

She got her uniform out of her closet and she started to put it on. First she put on her red and white blouse which had a ribbon on the middle tied together. Then she grab her red knee high skirt and she slip it on. Then she saw herself in her mirror and thought it look okay on her. And finally she grab her white socks and folded them till they reached her ankel and the she started to put on her black shoes on and got her school bag and keys and left for her new school which was a few blocks away from her new home.

Now all she had to do was to go to the school, and look for the office so she could get her schedule of the day. On her way to school she accidentally bumped into a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes; he was very, very cute.

After she landed and rubbed her akanin but she opened her eyes and thats whenshe got a really good look at the person who had she had bumped to. She looked at him and saw that wearing a white shirt, some black pants, a black looking jacket (**_you guys know the Japanese type of uniform they use)_**, and the same school logo in his bag and shirt. Then she looked at him and saw that the young boy that was standing in front of her was holding out his hand to help her up again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking." The guy told her.

"Oh that's okay it my fault for daydreaming and walking at the same time." She told him.

He smiled and chuckled at her answer. Then the guy started looking at her uniform and at her body as well. That's when Andrea saw that he was staring at her and got kinda embarrassed and angry at the same time. She started looking straight at him but she didn't let her embarrassment show in her face and instead she let her anger part show and she started to particle yell at him.

"So what the fuck at you looking at?" She asked leaning on her right knee and putting her left arm on her waist.

"Oh nothing, I just seem to realize that we are going to the same school." He said with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess we are going to the same school, I guess." She said rolling her eyes.

Then she looked at him again and saw that he was still looking at her.

"Hey why are you still looking at me, you have a problem with your eye sight?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Oh I'm just checking you out." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You perverted asshole what the fuck!" She yelled at him angry.

"You know, you have a really cute angry face and a very nice curvy body." He said smiling at her.

After that he started walking and turned his head a little and yelled back at her.

"Well see you in school Ms. Cute Butt and oh by the way my name is Shin, Shin Sano." He said to her while walking away from her.

"I don't care who the hell you are, you perverted mother-fucker!" She yelled at him.

After that awful experience she started walking again and arrived at her new school. She entered threw the gates and walked straight to the main office. There inside the office was a young lady in her 30's doing paper work and typing in her computer. In front of the desk there was a gold plate that said her name which was Ms. Yamazaki. She walked up to her and started to talk to her.

"Excuse me Miss but I'm the new transfer student."

"Oh yes, you must be Ms. Andrea Ashiya the new transfer student." She asked with a smile.

"Yes miss, I am."

"Oh, okay then my name is Ms. Yamazaki and I'm the secretary, heres your schedule and I hope you will enjoy your time in this school." She said with a big smile in her face.

"Thank You Ms. Yamazaki, I as well hope to enjoy my time here."

Andrea lifted her things and as she walked down the hall she checked her scheduled and what class she had to take. **_(A/n if any of you guys have more class that people in Japan take that I don't know of plz tell because this are some of the class I take except I don't have homeroom instead I have Study Skills.)_**

**Period **...**Course Title**... **Teacher's Name **

Period 1: English ………………….. Ms. Emi Sakamoto

Period 2: Algebra 2 ………………...Mr. Akira Koga

Period 3: P.E. ……………………... Mr. Haru Ochi

Period 4 Homeroom ………………..Ms. Izanami Fujii

Period 5: Japanese Skills …………..Mr. Kiyoshi Suzuki

Period 6: Social Studies …………...Ms. Momo Arakaki

Period 7: Science …………………...Mr. Yukio Miyagi

So now she had to go to her first period which was English Ms. Sakamoto. She walk threw the halls trying to find her class room which was class 1-9 (**_A/N_** **_if any of you know how the Japanese system for school works like the class room number plz tell me.) _**She knocked on the door and a lady in her 20's opened up. She started talking to her and told her she was the new transferred student. She nodded and she started to talk to her class so she could introduce me to them.

"Please class quiet down it seems that we have a new student joining our class today" She yelled at them.

She nodded for Andrea to come in and she started to walk toward her in front of the whole class.

"Please tell the class what is your name, what school/country you come from." She said with a warm welcoming smile.

"My name is Andrea Ashiya and I just move here to Tokyo from America." She told everyone.

**_

* * *

_****_Well that's it for now I really hope you guys like it and plz review and review for me because that makes me very happy…..or should I say extremely happy. I'll have the next chapter in a month or two or in a few more months. Sorry I won't be updating in a while cause the Star Test which are the finals are coming up and I have to practice and review so my school could get the highest scores then the others. Well neatless to say there is a lot of pressure for me right now cause I have pass those test, I also have to get all my credits so I can graduate and go on to High School and if I don't do well, well lets just say it going to be another horrible year. _**


End file.
